


Lucky You

by pepgold



Series: Sleep Well Beast [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bird Kravitz, Cat Elves, Cat Taako, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair Braiding, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Purring, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepgold/pseuds/pepgold
Summary: “Mmn, toasty bird,” Taako mumbled, melting into the arms that came up to wrap around him. He felt a hand in his hair and leaned into it.“Good morning to you, too,” Kravitz hummed, plucking the hair tie off of one of Taako’s braids. Last night, they’d spent an hour before bed with Taako purring into Kravitz’s thigh as he got his hair and ears played with.





	Lucky You

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is the first 'finished' thing i have for y'all after tripped LOL its barely edited

Taako woke up slow, warm and content. Nothing to worry about today, all the sunbeams coming in through the window spilled across their bed just right, just the way they were supposed to.

 

Kravitz was still there, and in the early morning he’d usually still be cold, even if Taako slept on top of him all night, but right now his skin was freshly kissed by the light. Taako stretched as he rolled in closer, trilling a soft noise when Kravitz pressed a kiss into his hair.

 

“Mmn, toasty bird,” Taako mumbled, melting into the arms that came up to wrap around him. He felt a hand in his hair and leaned into it.

 

“Good morning to you, too,” Kravitz hummed, plucking the hair tie off of one of Taako’s braids. Last night, they’d spent an hour before bed and other things with Taako purring into Kravitz’s thigh as he got his hair and ears played with. Kravitz playing with his hair was one of his favorite sensations, one he hadn’t realized he craved until they got together.

 

Taako could feel that rumble starting up again in his chest, enjoying the soft feeling of Kravitz’s fingers working through the braid to get it undone. He wormed a hand up between them to rearrange Kravitz’s chest fluff. It wasn’t a lot, just a few soft feathers mixed in with hair, but they usually stayed there even when his feathery boyfriend put his wings away.

 

They weren’t out right now, he realized, and pouted into Kravitz’s collarbone. He was still rumbling a purr in spite of his frown.

 

Kravitz seemed to understand his annoyance, running a soothing hand across his head. Taako felt his eyebrows relax against his will. “It’s just not as comfortable to sleep like that,” Kravitz explained, for probably the fiftieth time. Taako  _ knew _ that.

 

“But I love them,” he complained, sliding his hand around Kravitz’s back to the places that were inked with the ghost of his wings. All black, at first glance, but Taako had had a lot of opportunity to study them. They weren’t solidly black, they shifted like oil slick, all purples and greens and blues. He begrudgingly did like the markings, because they  _ were _ pretty, but ultimately he preferred the real thing.

 

Kravitz’s back was a little colder than his front, facing away from the sunlight, and Taako wanted to wrap around him and warm him up. He slid his hands down to Kravitz’s butt and snickered when the hand in his hair stiffened before continuing its dutiful petting.

 

“You got anywhere to be, bones?” Taako purred, trying to roll Kravitz over on top of him. It’d have to be a joint effort, but Krav usually cooperated, and did this time too. Taako reluctantly let go so that Kravitz could kiss him.

 

“Not til tonight,” Kravitz smiled against his lips, “Maybe we can eat something and go back to bed.”

 

“Nn, we’re already in bed,” Taako protested.

 

“I’ll bring you a muffin?” Kravitz offered, scooting away a little, and then laughing as Taako grabbed his arms.

 

_ “Stay….” _

 

“I’ll be right back,” he said, and Taako dug his claws in a little, “I’ll hum the whole time so you know I’m still here,” Taako shook his head, “Mmm, I’ll reward you when we’re done eating.”

 

Taako bit his lip and reluctantly loosened his grip, grumbling, “Be quick.” He wondered if he could convince Kravitz to let him suck his dick, as the reward. Taako loved doing it but, well, Kravitz wasn’t always excited about the potential of his sharp teeth. He got a little sloppy when he was having fun, and that could go either really good or, hmm, not so great. Depending on your perspective.

 

Kravitz was good and hummed and whistled the whole time he was gone. Taako closed his eyes and tried to imagine the way his naked boyfriend looked, walking around with his lips pursed, hopefully moving fast. He heard the fridge open and thought it sounded like a glass of milk being poured. Yeah, okay, now the muffin sounded good. Taako opened his eyes when the humming started to sound closer, sitting up and stretching again. He didn’t want to leave the warm spot.

 

He grinned when Kravitz walked back into the room, two muffins balanced in one hand and a big glass of milk (probably to share, but mostly for Taako) in the other. “So what’s my reward going to be?” Taako prompted, taking the muffin he was offered. He’d made them the other day, himself, so they were going to be uh-mazing.

 

“Finish up first,” Kravitz smiled, setting down the milk and perching on the edge of the bed. Probably to keep crumbs off the sheets. Taako didn’t care about that enough to move. They already washed the sheets a lot, just because Taako did not care about keeping the sheets clean. And they were already maybe a little gross from the night before. It was a vicious cycle of not caring about coming or eating on the sheets because they’d get cleaned anyway, and they got cleaned because  _ Krav _ wanted clean sheets.

 

Taako munched on his muffin and watched Kravitz’s back, eyeing the not-tattoos again and getting hopeful about his reward. Since Kravitz had talked about staying in bed, he’d  _ probably _ get to have sex with his beautiful boyfriend, and it was making him want to eat faster. He scooted over to grab the milk. He drank more than his fair share, and Kravitz just smiled at him lovingly. Kravitz was so good.

 

Kravitz was his favorite.

 

More than the petting and the sex, obviously, Kravitz was one of his favorite people.

 

He was gone a lot, doing jobs for the Raven Queen, and Taako was busy with his own shitty responsibilities that he agreed to for whatever reason. He usually got to go to sleep or wake up with Kravitz, and Taako was happy for that much, but time to relax and let down his walls? Let his instincts take over so he could purr and groom and have fun with his boyfriend? Let himself be selfish and naked and sleepy all day? Taako loved when he had the time to relax that well.

 

He did want to get on with it, though.

 

Taako chomped down the rest of his muffin, sipping on the milk until there was only a gulp or two left for Kravitz, reluctantly offering it to him. Kravitz drained the glass, already done with his food, and started to get up to put the cup away. “Nonono,” Taako frowned. “We can do that later.”

 

“It’ll only take a second,” Kravitz laughed.

 

“Okay, but instead, can you do the wings?” Taako asked, trying to be distracting. Maybe there could be wings and sex at the same time. He thought he’d earned it.

 

Kravitz tilted his head at Taako, all birdy and cute and  _ Taako loved him, _ and sighed. “I was going to offer to just get you off, but you sound like you’ve got plans.”

 

“I  _ waaant,” _ Taako said, chest rumbling again, “I want you to suck my dick, and I can play with your hair, and then you can fuck me, but with the wings out.”

 

Kravitz’s eyes went wide as he bit his lip. He looked like he was thinking about it, and really, any thinking was too much with this stuff, Taako thought.  “You’re so much,” he blurted.

 

“Too much?” Taako said, ears twitching down by a degree or two. He thought that his plan seemed pretty simple and agreeable, but knew that other people didn’t always think about things the same way he did.

 

“N-no, never too much,” Kravitz shook his head, looking like he was steeling himself. Taako snickered and leaned in to kiss him, taking the empty milk cup away so Kravitz wouldn’t go anywhere. He thought about dropping it on the floor to be rid of it sooner, but broken glass would  _ definitely _ make Kravitz want to get up and clean it. Taako nipped Kravitz’s lip as he pulled away to set it back down on the bedside table, giggling as Kravitz pushed him down against the bed.

 

He loved kissing Kravitz, the ways that their mouths matched up, the ways that sometimes they didn’t. Kravitz might be trying to lick into his mouth at the same time Taako wanted to bite down on Krav’s lip, or they’d turn wrong and knock their teeth together, and Taako loved those fumbles almost as much as when they were in sync. He knew Kravitz loved him, knew it in so many ways, but he especially knew it when Kravitz was too worked up to accommodate him.

 

Taako’s chest rumbled with the purring that wasn’t likely to stop anytime soon. He panted as Kravitz finally pulled away to let him get a breath in, laughing and a little dizzy. “Gotta breathe sometimes.”

 

“Do you?” Kravitz grinned, bumping their noses together. Taako snorted.

 

“Guess not,” and caught Kravitz’s lips again.

 

Taako groaned when Kravitz’s knee pushed between his legs, trying to grind into it but not getting as much out of it as he wanted. Right. “You wanna keep kissin’ or you wanna suck me off, baby?” he asked, biting his lip. Honestly, Taako wouldn’t ever turn down either of those things, he loved just getting to be with Kravitz in any and every way. It wasn’t a hardship to just enjoy whatever his lover wanted to give.

 

“Mmn, I do want to taste you,” Kravitz admitted, pecking another kiss to Taako’s brow before scooting down the bed. He licked a stripe across one of Taako’s nipples and it made his cock jump a little against his belly. Kravitz had already fucked him the night before, hence the bedsheets already needing a wash and so on, but he was gentle about checking Taako’s ass. Taako squirmed, all he’d need was, like, a little more lube, probably. He wasn’t going to complain about getting fingered, but that wasn’t what he wanted right now, not really.

 

“C’monn,” he urged, sliding a hand into Kravitz’s soft and bouncy hair, “I wanna feel your mouth around me.”

 

“You want this, you want that,” Krav parroted, but thankfully he still sank down on Taako’s cock, licking and sucking. Taako bit his knuckle, fisting the hair in his other hand and lifting his hips as Kravitz moaned against him. The feedback loop of hair-pulling wasn’t something they could really underestimate. It was a nice and good feeling to groom each other’s hair, to touch and preen and clean, but Taako loved loved loved when Kravitz would lose it enough to just tug every now and then. He knew Kravitz didn’t hate the reverse, either, because Taako was much more likely to forget himself and pull, and now he was reaping the benefits.

 

Kravitz was being sloppy, probably on purpose, and Taako felt fingers gather up the saliva and precome from the base of him, and then fingers were pushing into him, and he keened. It was rough but good and honestly he wished he could get Kravitz on board with stuff like that more often. He was too caring, too fastidious, he tried too hard to be soft and gentle. Taako  _ liked  _ being a little uncomfortable. If anything, it was more fair that way, because he was always being a brat to Kravitz rough and biting and impatient, and Kravitz was always being so sweet and nice to him.

 

The heat pooling in his crotch was starting to crest as Kravitz continued, checking every box on the list of  _ things Taako liked _ . And, well, Taako didn’t mind the idea of being overstimulated, so he didn’t say anything to get Kravitz off of him, moaning breathily as he arched up into Kravitz’s mouth and finished. Kravitz probably had some idea that he was going to do that, because he smoothly swallowed Taako down, not sputtering or coughing or complaining at all. He ran a hand over Taako’s stomach as Taako panted, coming down from it and feeling very smug.

 

Kravitz scissored his barely-wetted fingers inside of Taako thoughtfully, and Taako forced himself to look down and make eye-contact, “Did you still want me to fuck you, sweetheart?”

 

“Y-yeah, what kind of question is that, babe? I always want you to.”

 

Kravitz shook his head, looking amused, Taako felt a surge of warmth take over his chest. The purring that hadn’t ever stopped in the first place kicked into high gear, rumbling a little embarrassingly loud. Kravitz looked at him with those fond eyes that made Taako want to blush and look away, but he bit his lip and wiggled his hips, “Go on, then.”

 

He was overstimulated, just a little bit, but Taako still shifted and sighed and let himself just float on the sparks of electricity coming off of Kravitz’s fingertips inside of him. He remembered something, vaguely, and then more clearly, “Wings, birdy.”

 

“You were serious about wanting them out?” Taako nodded quickly, and Kravitz laughed again, “It’s not going to feel any different.”

 

“But you’re so pretty. Wanna see you coming with the big pretty wings,” Taako mumbled.

 

Kravitz sighed and closed his eyes, and the marks on his back started to shift in color, brightening and then darkening again as Kravitz’s wings manifested from his shoulder blades. They were huge, and absolutely got in the way of everyday life, but Taako loved them. He wished they could be out all the time, but Kravitz indulged him with them every now and then.

 

“Thank you,” Taako purred, watching the colors shift. Some instinctive part of him still wanted to reach up and attack them. Sometimes he wondered how he’d ever gotten over that. The first few times they’d met, even before realizing that they liked each other as much as they did, Taako would have to fight the urge to run up and tackle Kravitz, just to pin him to the floor. When you were bargaining for your life, or the life of a town, that wasn’t exactly… wise. It had been alright to do it the first time, though, at Lucas’s lab. They weren’t friends yet, then. And it was alright to do it now, since they knew each other inside and out, and sometimes a good tackle was the way to get things started in bed. But. The wings were the thing that tickled his brain, and made him want to just. Eat Kravitz.

 

It wasn’t like he ever could, there wasn’t a glutton’s fork big enough, and god, he wasn’t into vore or anything, but like. He was a bird. Taako, for all he’d denied it amongst his friends, was absolutely an elf, and elves were absolutely cats. There wasn’t really any shame in wanting to pounce on his boyfriend, even when Kravitz wasn’t expecting or wanting it, and made some sort of horrible squawk instead of a cute peep. Or, at least, Taako didn’t feel any shame about it.

 

“Get in me already,” Taako sighed, feeling like maybe he could actually get hard again, if Kravitz kept being so gentle and insistent in his motions.

 

“You say that like you’re ready,” Kravitz snorted.

 

“Gimme a lil lube and I’ll be  _ so _ ready,” Taako declared, arching with a press to his prostate. Kravitz did that, just coating his dick with one hand while the other still worked at Taako. Taako’s cock gave a twitch of interest, even as the pleasure center of his brain was weakly protesting this whole thing.  _ Whatever! _ It was fine. He wouldn’t die from overstimulation, even if it felt like he might sometimes.

 

“Hmm, we’ll find out about that, I suppose,” Kravitz said warily, stretching a wing out and letting Taako just stare at it. He almost didn’t realize Kravitz was sinking into him, distractedly watching the light from the window play on the iridescent feathers spread out above him, but when he did blink and feel it, he sighed and spread his legs a little wider to accommodate Kravitz.

 

Kravitz shivered a little once he was sheathed, and Taako wiggled his hips invitingly, his dick slowly filling with interest again as Kravitz started to move. It wasn’t super good, not yet, but none of it was  _ bad _ feeling. (He maybe should have let Kravitz pull off of him, should’ve stayed at the edge instead of letting himself finish.) It’d be alright, though, they had all afternoon to potentially mess around. If Kravitz finished and Taako was just barely ready to go again, or overworked and whatnot, then it wouldn’t be so bad.

 

It wasn’t like they were going to go anywhere.

 

“Love you,” Taako sighed, arching up into a thrust and biting his lip a little. He’d drawn blood already, earlier, but that happened a lot. His lips were used to the sharp sting of his own teeth, enough so that it wasn’t even a bother when Kravitz accidentally nicked him, either. Sometimes he’d leave a mean mark on Kravitz’s shoulder or something, though, and that might take a little while to heal. Kravitz’s body was still a construct, mostly, but. If he didn’t want to reform it, it would work just like a normal body. Mostly. He still slept and ate and healed, when he was around Taako. A few times, Taako had seen him go skeletal and reform into a fresh body, and he wasn’t a huge fan of that look. The feathers tended to go away. But, the wings didn’t. Skeletal wings were really cool, a real  _ Look, _ but they didn’t tickle Taako’s brain the same way the normal ones did. They made him feel concerned to look at, maybe because they were bones and those went on the inside of a person. There usually wasn’t anything too-too wrong with Kravitz, though, nothing to worry too much about.

 

It was a relief to know that Kravitz was functionally immortal. Taako had, for so long, dealt with people seeming like talking, walking dust. He’d been so afraid of getting close to anybody, even the people who he trusted with his life, because they weren’t elves. They’d still die before he would, unless he beefed it doing something dumb. But Kravitz was different. He was old, older already than Taako, and never going to die for aging. He’d live and live, as much as someone who was already dead ever lived. And Taako would die first, but Kravitz would still be there when he did.

 

They hadn’t really discussed it, how crossing over into the astral plane would work when Taako did die, but Taako knew… he knew this was the real deal. Probably. Hopefully. Kravitz loved him, after all, he’d said it, and they’d saved the world, and Kravitz was still here and not tired of Taako being a brat.

 

“Almost there, love,” Kravitz sighed, bucking into Taako in stutters. Taako stretched and shifted to clench around Kravitz helpfully, grinning at the reaction that inspired in Kravitz’s movements. He felt Kravitz still, but glanced up and up to watch the wings spread wide. They could almost touch the walls, if Kravitz wanted them to. Could definitely reach up to the ceiling. The tips of them shivered and shook, and then everything pulled back in as Kravitz came back to himself, leaning over to press kisses into Taako’s collarbone.

 

“Mmm, you’re so good,” Taako giggled, petting his hair again. He pulled on a little coiled curl, delighting in the twitch that earned him, from the softened cock still in his ass.

 

“You have the best ideas,” Kravitz sighed, pulling out and resting his head against Taako’s chest. Taako scratched a little behind Kravitz’s ear, even though that was something he liked more than something Krav liked. Kravitz sighed again, sounding content, and wrapped his arms around Taako anyway.

 

“And yet you always look at me like I’m crazy,” Taako teased lazily. The sunlight was still streaming in through the window, though it wouldn’t be long before the sunny spot shifted away from the bed and onto the floor. Kravitz was heavy on top of him, his wings pulled in closer than before, and. Well. Taako could get off again, if he prodded Krav into waking up and moving, but that could wait. At least until they had to move to the floor to stay in the sun.

 

For now, he’d just enjoy being wrapped up in feathers and lukewarm skin, the scent that was uniquely Kravitz’s filling his nose as they dozed back off.

**Author's Note:**

> next project is [the twilight au](http://pepgold.tumblr.com/post/171853155171) so get hype!!
> 
> actually don't get too hype it's still spring break so i didn't actually start writing it lol sORRY....... and anyway here's [some art](http://pepgold.tumblr.com/post/171822303681) i already posted from this uhhh horny lil au on tumblr lol
> 
> speaking of tumblr, feel free to [send me prompts and stuff](http://pepgold.tumblr.com/ask), i'll have more free time next week to mess around :0 <3
> 
> (title is from lucky you by the national but y'all probably already guessed that bc everyone uses that one lyric. the national is like my fave band tho ok bye)  
> 


End file.
